


Temporary

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Torture, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could always come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for insanity and implied torture.

Her lord was dead. There was nothing she could've done, nothing she could've said, nothing to make it all better. This wasn't the first time she was scared for him. It wasn't the first time he'd gone missing. But if Dumbledore said that he was dead, there was no hope. None at all. Because if he were still alive, the Dark Lord would try to kill him for slander.

"There's still something we can do," Rodolphus said.

Bellatrix licked her lips in thought.

"Yes, there is." He had assigned the mission to them only days before that horrid child killed him. It would please him, to know that she was carrying out his will. But of all the things she would do for her master, this was the only thing that her heart screamed against. But her heart belonged to a dead man now, no matter the history she had with the lady of Longbottom manor.

And later, when the Aurors were delayed, she murmured, "I can fix this," against Alice's bloodied lips, tasting copper and fear. She couldn't bring her lord back to life again, but she could avenge him. Because Bellatrix had chosen him above all others. Even her.

She stood to face the Aurors when they came, letting Alice fall to the ground as she looked toward the future. It was fine. She could always come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
